


Roses Are Red

by cherri_cola (orphan_account)



Series: Ink & Flowers [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Florist!Hiro, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Tattoo, movie marathon, punk!Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi looks over the younger boy, his eyes shining and a smile on his face, Hiro’s cute, and his boyfriend and he couldn’t be happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Are Red

Hiro smiles as he sees his boyfriend come in through the door to florist, the tattooed man gave the younger one a smile as he walks towards him. The florist was just closing up shop anyway since it was five, he had been open since eight and he hadn't had a break since around twelve which he went to meet up with Tadashi for something to eat and drink for around half an hour and then went back to work. 

“How was work today?” Tadashi asks, leaning on the wall next to the door,

“It was alright, there was this one guy ran in completely freaked saying he needed a huge bunch because he screwed up, it was pretty funny.” Hiro says, laughing as he remembers the state the guy was in, 

“Does that happen often?” Tadashi asks, smiling

“Not really, but it isn’t completely unheard of.” Hiro laughs walking up to his boyfriend, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, Tadashi smiles and leans down to the younger boy’s lips, placing a small kiss on his lips, warmth spreading throughout his body. 

“What about dinner at my place tonight, a lord of the rings marathon and chinese take out?” Tadashi suggests, getting a small laugh from Hiro,

“Sure, nerd.” Hiro replies, smiling.

 

*~*

 

Tadashi comes back into the kitchen, Hiro sitting in the couch cuddled up into a comforter, the first movie had just started and it was around six, and the take out’s on the table. He walks around and sits on the couch, taking some of the comforter for himself, and cuddling into it, Hiro letting out a whine at the warmth that’s been taken from him, causing him to move over, putting his head on Tadashi’s shoulder. Tadashi puts his arm around Hiro’s neck, both boys paying attention to the movie, completely immersed in the world of Hobbits, elves, wizards, men and orcs.

 

Tadashi looks over the younger boy, his eyes shining and a smile on his face, Hiro’s cute, and his boyfriend and he couldn’t be happier, they’re both sitting here with Chinese take out, watching Lord Of The Rings together. 

“Dashi…” Hiro trails off, and Tadashi feels a blush make it’s way onto his cheeks, Hiro barely used the nickname, but when he does it sounds downright adorable. “I love you.” Tadashi’s cheeks heat up as he looks away from the movie his own eyes making contact with Hiro’s, that’s the first time he’s said the words _I love you_ to him. He leans down, hesitantly, his lips making contacts with Hiro’s, Hiro pulls away, positioning himself in Tadashi’s lap so he’s now facing the older boy. 

 

Hiro reattaches his lips to Tadashi’s, their lips moving in synch, slowly and hesitantly but it conveyed as much passion as they both need, Hiro starts to play with Tadashi’s lip ring, who then nibbles on the bottom of Hiro’s lip and Hiro gladly opens his mouth, giving Tadashi full control and letting the older boy explore every inch of his mouth, both of them entangled as if they’re one, Tadashi pulls away first, and grins,

“You know, I still haven’t seen your tattoo yet.” he says, panting, his cheeks slightly flustered,

“Well, you want to see it don’t you?” Hiro laughs, and lifts his arms up as Tadashi takes his shirt off for him, turning around allowing Tadashi to see the intricate pattern of roses and thorns going up to the nape of Hiro’s neck. 

 

The roses are red, he could just see it in the light coming from the TV with the movie playing that had been long forgotten, there were stems as well that curled into bushes, it was detailed, every thorn and leaf had something of it’s own pattern,

“ _Holy fuck.”_ Tadashi whispers, it’s beautiful, it’s so beautiful, exactly like his boyfriend, it suits Hiro, “It’s..Beautiful.” Tadashi says, turning the other boy back around to face him, 

“You really think so?” Hiro asks, “I always thought it was stupid.”

“No, no it isn’t.” Tadashi whispers, leaning in and kissing the younger boy’s neck, placing kisses wherever he can until he finally plants a lingering kiss on Hiro’s lips who pulls away, with a smile on his face and engulfing the bigger boy in a hug, burying his head in Tadashi’s neck, absorbing the warmth.

 

*~*

 

Hiro wakes up groggy, he notices that he’s splayed across the couch, his own body cuddled up to Tadashi’s, a sleepy smile on his face as he buries his head further into the older one’s warmth, not wanting to have to get up from the position. He puts his head back down onto the older one’s chest, his breathing rhythmic as he plays with the fabric of the doona, he notices the TV is on the play menu for The Lord Of The Rings: Fellowship Of The Ring and he smiles, as he realises that they payed no attention to the movie, he feels a blush make it’s way onto his cheeks as he realises that he’d shown Tadashi his tattoo, he’s never shown anyone his tattoo before, he loves it yet he also hates it. He hears a soft groan come from Tadashi as the older boy wakes up.

 

Tadashi’s eyes are blurry when he first wakes up, but he looks down and he sees his boyfriend blushing to himself and he brings up his hand and ruffles Hiro’s hair,

“Morning.” He yawns, feeling tired, he remembers the vibrant colours of the tattoo that Hiro had shown to him last night, he notices that Hiro’s looking up at him with a small and shy smile on his face, which he thinks is cute. He notices that Hiro has marks on his neck from last night and grins to himself, this wasn’t the first time he’d marked the younger boy like this, but he always gets angry whenever he does, considering he has no one else working at the florist apart from a few part time workers, he usually works every day so he always has to cover them up with make up. Tadashi lets out a small laugh, Hiro sends him a confused look before quickly scrambling up over the back of the couch, almost knocking Tadashi off of the couch. 

 

Hiro runs into the bathroom and he notices the purple/brownish marks on his neck,

“TADASHIIIIII” He shouts, running out of the bathroom, Tadashi letting out even louder laughs as Hiro jumps onto of the couch, grabbing one of the pillows they’d gotten out the night before and whacks him in the head with it, “You know I work every day! I have to cover these with make up for fucks sa…”

“Language.” Tadashi snickers, earning himself another hit from a pillow,

“You’re unbelievable.” Hiro sighs, leaning down and attaching his lips to Tadashi’s.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this is the last part for this au, I don't think this was as good as the first part but one of you did ask for this where you find out what Hiro's tattoo is, so I hope you enjoyed it and this is quite possibly the last thing I write before I leave for the year, so I'll be on sorta like a semi-hiatus, I hope you guys understand, but I'll probably write a lot of stuff while I'm away in a notebook or something, so yea...


End file.
